teardrops on my guitar
by FallenTenshi.XO
Summary: May confesses before leaving for America! My first attempt at a crappy song fic!read and review rated T for a couple of words...sorry i cant bear writing a story that doesnt have any swear words! i am ashamed! anywhoo r


**hiyaaaaaa =) my first ever song fic...i was actually thinking of how to use this song for naruto,but i couldn't think of any way T_T so i decided to use it for Pokemon =P**

**plus may is 18 in this fic okay?=P**

**disclaimer:i don't own Pokemon or the song though if i did own Pokemon I'd kick dawn out I HATE her and ash is supposed to end up with HER?=(**

**may p.o.v**

I sighed for the umpteenth time,sort of regretting my decision,what ever encouraged me to do this was long gone...but...

This was it,my last day in japan,in couple of hours I'd be leaving for America,and I still hadn't told him this was my last chance,I couldn't leave without telling him  
misty hugged me,i was barely aware of what she said but it sounded like 'good luck,i will miss you' i knew should be sad!she was my best friend after all,but it was not like this was the last time I'd see her,she was coming to America herself in couple of months,there was only one person I'd be leaving behind forever,the person i loved the most i saw him in the crowd,alone today, that gave me hope as he smirked at me,I smiled back

I couldn't believe that i figured out that this was the person i loved _after _he got him self a girl friend,how cliche was **That?** and what I was about to do was like something out of an old movie,but hey he praised my voice once upon a time

I took a deep breath and went out on the stage,i started to sing,i had never felt so scared but this was my last chance,even if it didn't make a difference at least he'd know how i felt,that's all that mattered right?I tried convincing my-self...To late now

_'drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

he stared up at me as i took his name,I knew I was blushing but I promised my self i would do this finally be honest with him...and misty said it would be more '_romantic' _if i did it in public,wow she was lying,i wanted to die!He had often teased me that i liked him,now he knew he was right...i saw ash looking at me,he probably thought i was crazy

but i loved drew with everything i had,he was the only person i felt so strongly about!i had no idea why!he irritated me to death because i loved him

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_**T**hat girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

That was probably true,after all she-i didn't even know her name-was a daughter of a millionaire and a model with curves that were enough to make any-one jealous,everything i wasn't,something I'd never be I'd even met her I'd seen how much drew worshipped her,i couldn't believe it!she was practically a slut!

I was pretty he told me so!But way out of her league

i never thought he would like whores!,guess i didn't know him as well as i thought,but he often did criticize girls like her,then again he often insulted me with a 'like I'd ever go out with some-one who doesn't have anything to give!",But i thought we would be a perfect couple everyone said so,were they just lying?

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

'jeez may!you are such a klutz!am i really that irresistible?' he was just teasing me as usual,but he had no idea i was caught up in staring at him,i didn't even notice who was in front of me,i'd bumped into someone and fallen down,he wouldn't shut up about it...

and then i fell in the pond,that didn't exactly prove my gracefulness neverthless

I smiled at the memory,we spent the entire day together,i loved every minute of it even if i was blushing even after it was over

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

I remembered it was the first time he talked to me,seriously anyways,i always feel bitter when i think about that,i seriously thought he liked me when he was talking about the special girl he liked '_have you ever felt that way?madly in love with someone?'I_ felt that way around him,I almost confessed,I'd gone home in a great mood till i talked to ash he told me who drew liked,I spent the entire night crying,but I was glad i hadn't confessed!i would have humiliated my self,Ash was heartless couldn't he let me dream?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

it was my was then when he told me he was finally together with her,my birthday had turned into a nightmare.i cried so much nothing made me feel better,i actually thought i had a chance with him!and here he was already with another girl!i loved him!couldn't he see that?why didn't he feel the same way?why?why wasn't my life a fairy tale?like Misty's? sometimes i was so jealous of her!

I wrote literally hundreds of songs dedicated to him...Thats when my parents decided we needed to leave Japan...or else i really would go mad

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

i sighed,he was leaving,he walked by me,he smelt delicious,i was overwhelmed by lust and i knew i was madly in love with him,and i knew I'd never have him the disappointment took my breath away,why?life was supposed to be a fairy tale!that's what my mom told me!where was my happy ending?

All thoughts of despair vanished when I inhaled his was only me and him

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

I'd seen them fight,and without thinking gone to give her a warning,she'd been a bitch to me,telling me it was none of my business,but i didn't care,she didn't deserve him!She didn't even care for him!but i did why couldn't he see that?why was misty the only one who knew?wasn't it obvious i loved him?even misty found out after i told her...she laughed her ass of telling me i didn't have a chance...till i started crying

But i wanted her to make him happy...Because i couldn't

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

i wrote this song after i talked to her girlfriend,i didn't add anything negative about her in case he got mad at me,i felt him looking at me with an intense expression,did he hate me?did every one?Ash?Brock?what did they think?

Did i really care?Yes I did...I wasn't meeting any-ones eyes..What did the think of me?

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

"Jeez Drew!Where the hell are you?You were supposed to pick me up!" I cried angrily into the phone

"Uh sorry..I have a date arrange something else please?I'll make it up to you" He hung up

I walked home alone crying not caring weather any-one saw...Jeez my life was so cliche..

I hadn't slept in day's now,I'd have nightmares...but that night I cried my self to sleep,I'd never see him again!even if he did hate me,I'd never want any-one else,I'd fought for weeks with my parents,FOR the first time!

i was willing to leave my family just for this boy!but my fathers decision was final...misty told me he wasn't worth it,what would she know?she had everything!especially the guy she loved!i knew she'd do the same for ash if she was in my place,she was just being a little hypocritical!

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

(**a/n this part is infuriating! what am i supposed to write again and again?**)every time i drove home alone** i **sang the song i'd written just for him,wondering if I'd ever sing it for him would he think?he always loved all my songs!

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

**i **literally ran of stage,did he hate me now?what did every-one else think?that i was some despo,thank fully i was on my way to the air port,i just had to avoid every-one till then,i heard foot steps,my breathing quickened,it was only misty coming to tell me good bye,i left the building and ran towards my car,feeling kind of disappointed,when I saw him leaning against my car, blocking my way.I gasped,he smirked,I walked towards him no avoiding him now

"What is it Drew? I have to go or I'll miss my flight..." I spoke first in a dismissive voice

he spoke

"Took ya long enough to confess!i have been waiting!how dense are you?of course i love you!"

before pulling me into a long and blissful kiss,my first kiss ever

I pulled away "Wait...What about her"

A dark look crossed his features "We are over and all that matter now is you and me"

"Aww Drew that's the sweetest thing you've ever said!" I squealed

May be life was a fairy tale because this was perfect,more than perfect,it was my happily ever after!every thing i ever wanted...i knew it was wrong of me,tomorrow i'd tell my dad good bye...of course I'd keep in touch,but first i wanted my happily ever after

**what did u think?i wanted a sad ending like may leaving but a friend convinced me that no-one likes a sad ending -except me-so w/e LOLZ**

**anywaaaaays review!=)pleaaaaase!  
hate the new pokemon season,dawns a sluuuuuuuuuuuuut**


End file.
